


Someone To Watch (over me)

by placidwriter



Series: The New(est) World (so far) [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Comforting Jesus (Walking Dead), Dirty Talk, F/M, Fix-It, Glenn Rhee Lives, Grimes Family 2.0, Jealous Daryl Dixon, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Negan (Walking Dead), No Saviors, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Rimming, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placidwriter/pseuds/placidwriter
Summary: In which Daryl is jealous, Jesus is understanding, and they're both still doing it wrong.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Fix-It story where Jesus meets out with Aaron and Daryl, rather than Daryl and Rick. For 'Fix-It' purposes, Negan and the Saviors do not exist (no matter how much my masochistic side loves him to). Instead, Jesus is taken to Rick and the two strike up a trade between Alexandria and Hilltop. After a few weeks of proven companionship, the Kingdom offers trades with Alexandria as well.
> 
> I might make a short series on this, just to give more background and give story-lines to other characters.
> 
> (Sorry for the bad sex scene, as you can see I am not very good at writing them.)

Jesus glances through the trees.  _About another three miles_ , he thinks to himself. He glances next to him, rolling his eyes. Sitting in the passenger seat, sleeping no surprise, is his back-up. While the road from Hilltop to Alexandria has been cleared, when Maggie, Rick (Michonne), and Ezekiel banded their communities together through trade, they issued the law that during supplies runs no one person is allowed to venture on their own. For safety.

Jesus snorts,  _because I'm so safe with Prince Charming over here._ He sighs and smiles as he thinks of Maggie.

When Jesus first sought out to trade with Alexandria, Rick had been distrusting, in turn making everyone else hesitate. It was actually Maggie who made everyone see the light of it all. She offered to go back to Hilltop with him and strike up a deal with his Leader. They had set out the next day, with Michonne, Sasha, Abraham, Glenn, and Spencer in tow.

They'd returned to Alexandria a week later with an entire truck-full; produce, animals, and two new Residents. They've been trading since, and when Maggie fell pregnant, her and Glenn decided to move to Hilltop for the time being as there had been two successful births there prior to that. With Maggie and Glenn there, it was obvious the community was falling apart, though due to other things than being low on resources. It was easy to single out Gregory at fault. When the drunken man threatened a heavily pregnant Maggie in the middle of the small village-esque place, the people banded together and quickly threw him out of power, electing Maggie as the new Leader not too long after.

Jesus is brought out of his musing by the walls of Alexandria coming into view. He reaches over and pops his companion in the head before sticking a hand out his window and holding up two fingers. The doors open soon after and he drives through, hopping out the truck as soon as he's parked.

"Hey," he greets Tobin. The tall man towers over Jesus and that partly makes him nervous, but not in fear.

"Hi Jesus," Tobin greets with an easy smile. He raises and eyebrow as Jesus' partner clambers out of the car, stretching and walking over to them with forced swagger. "They saddle you with Fearless?"

Jesus laughs, leaning his hip on the car and running his fingers through his hair. Alex was a bit ridiculous at times. The name came from Abraham, who now resided at Hilltop with his newly pregnant girlfriend, Sasha. They'd gone on a run together and Alex almost got them both killed when they were faced with a small herd. Abraham manged to end all twenty of the walkers himself and now it's a running joke between the three settlements, everyone who runs into Alex calls him Fearless.

"I still resent that name. I was sick, and wasn't even scheduled to be on that run y'know!" Alex snaps, crossing his arms in a huffing manner. Jesus reaches up to pat his cheek, like a child. Alex calms after a second, but the red stays on his face.

"I gotta speak to Rick, Tobin. Think you can handle  _Alex_ helping you unload while I do the dirty work?" Jesus teases.

Tobin laughs this time and waves him off. "Get outta here. Rick should be at home. He, Michonne, and Daryl just got back from a run a few hours ago."

"Thanks," Jesus nods and pats his arm once. "When you're done, send Alex down to Rick's. We're staying the night and heading out tomorrow so don't be afraid to put him to work. He slept the entire way here."

With that, Jesus walks down the street, whistling as he goes.

* * *

Jesus reaches the Grimes house and knocks on the door with light taps. He doesn't have to wait long before the door swings open to reveal Michonne and Judith. Michonne looks relaxed, dreads tied up off her neck and wearing sweats and a tank top with bare feet. Judith sits on her mom's hip, thumb in her mouth.

"'Sus!" The toddler squeals when she sees Jesus. She's well into her second year of life and already strutting around Alexandria as if she owns the place.

"Well hello there, Princess." He grins widely, holding out his arms. Michonne hands the toddler over, light dancing in her eyes. "Hey, I'm not interrupting family-time am I? Tobin said you guys just got in."

Michonne waves him off. "You say that as if you aren't family, Paul."

Michonne is one of the only people to call him that. He always gives the option, but most people see how he tenses at his given name. Michonne doesn't care, doesn't bother with the nickname, ever since the day they met. To her, he's Paul Rovia. The man who does it all.

He follows the Alexandrian Matriarch into her home and to the livingroom. Rick sits with his feet up on the chair, listening to Carl update him on whatever he's missed in the time he was gone on his run. Somewhat surprisingly, Daryl is in the room too, standing off to the side.

"Hey," he greets everyone, sitting down on the love-seat and setting Judith in his lap. She's happy to curl into his chest and simply be. "Sorry for the interruption."

Rick gives him a Michonne-classic, and Carl rolls his eyes. "I mean really, Jesus. You saved my life, twice. You really think you aren't allowed to pop up whenever?"

"S'long as it isn't date-night." Michonne teases, gracefully sitting next to the man she loves. 

He laughs along with them, shaking his head. "I'll avoid those days." He promises, his eyes sliding over to the silent overlooked in the corner. "Daryl." He greets simply.

Daryl meets his eyes after a second of debate. He doesn't say anything for a second before giving him a simple nod and a mumbled "hey."

Jesus turns back to Rick, rubbing Judith's back as he spoke to Alexandria's leader.

"We managed to grab some seeds on our last run, so brought some. They were marked trees, so it'll be awhile before they start growing but Maggie said if you plant them now they should be well on their way by next spring. Some apples, lemons, and pomegranate. Also wanted to tell you that we found a small group not too long ago, a family of three. They seem willing enough to do anything for a place to stay. Maggie wants to know if you have anymore room here, or if we should just take them to Ezekiel."

 Rick makes a humming noise before looking to Michonne. The beautiful woman gives him a grin. "I don't know, Paul. How do you feel on them?"

Jesus shrugs. "Useful. Tay, the dad, he was a paramedic. Could be really useful for you, help out Denise a lot. Willow, the mom, she grew up on a farm and ran a daycare. And their daughter, Leighlynn, she's young but she's smart. The way her parents tell it, she's the one that's kept them moving these past years."

Michonne smirks. "You tryna sell them to us, P? You know we'll take whoever you give us. We could use the help around here."

"You are a saint. I'll bring them down sometime within the week."

"Who'd you bring this time?" Carl asks, leaning down in his seat. Judith has long since closed her eyes, content to fall asleep in the arms of the man she might grow to call Uncle. Before Jesus can answer, though, a knock sounds on the door.

He frowns. "There is no way he's done." He huffs and watches as Carl leaves this time to answer the door. He comes back with Alex in tow, glancing around the room nervously. Alex doesn't like Alexandria to begin with, but he really hates being in the presence of the Grimes family. Even more so, Daryl is here.

"Well if it isn't Fearless." Rick smirks, evil and amused.

Alex winces. "H-Hello, Rick. Ummmm, Michonne. Good seeing you both." He lies harshly. Jesus scoffs and uses his free hand to comb through his hair. Alex turns to him, his cheeks red. "We finished unloading everything. I ran into Eugene on the way here and he said to come see him before we leave, he wants to show you some stuff. And uh, Tara, too. Something about..." he clears his throat awkwardly. "Gay meeting?"

Jesus laughs through his nose and turns back to the Grimes family. Michonne stands and walks over, nearly pushing Alex out the way as she walks to Jesus. She picks up her sleeping daughter, who whines once but otherwise doesn't stir, and walks out the room without a word. Michonne doesn't like Alex for many reasons, but the biggest is probably he thought for the longest time he had claim on Jesus.

"I'll talk to them both. For now," he pauses and glances at Daryl, "we should get settled in. Since you took a nap on the way here, you can take first watch. I'm sure someone in the towers can use a break. Ask around."

"You don't have to work, Jesus." Rick says offhandedly, not with much effort. He knows Jesus won't sit around, he can't  _not_ earn his keep. Even if his keep is for less than a day.

Alex's hopeful eyes bleed away when Jesus gives Rick a genuine smile. "You can use the help, remember? This is what we do. Help."

Rick hums again and nods once before standing up, walking over to pat Jesus on his back. "Spare house is open, get some rest. Be here for dinner, though. Michonne will want to hear about Maggie and Sasha, and you. She still thinks she can play matchmaker in the apocalypse. Apparently she found the  _perfect_ guy for you on her last trade at Kingdom." Rick rolls his eyes and gives Jesus a loose smile before turning to leave the room.

Jesus gives Daryl one last look before disappearing out the house with a reluctant Alex in tow.

* * *

It's almost too easy finding Alex a post that'll keep him busy for a few hours.

He walks to what Rick calls the 'spare house'. Its a little place off the side of Alexandria. When they expanded again, it included the little house. The place was cozy. Shutters on the windows, keeping out unwanted company, painted a soft green color like the trees outside. Two stories, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. A little study downstairs, and a cellar basement that they turned into a safe-house for if something really happened. It was a 'spare', but he knows Rick doesn't let anyone move into the place. It's unofficially Jesus'. All of Alexandria knows that, really. 

As soon as he closes the front door, he's slammed against it and lips are on his.

He smiles against the kiss, basking in the familiar neediness. He only pulls back when he realizes the owner of said eager lips is shaking.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" Jesus asks him sweetly, pushing his hair back from his face so he can see the long scar down the left side of his face. Still, Daryl is absolutely beautiful. Though blurry, he can still see out of his left eye despite the scar running through it. He tries to duck his head but Jesus refuses to let him. Even after a year, he's still ashamed of his mar.

Jesus clicks his tongue. "I did ask you a question, love."

Daryl flushes, nails digging into Jesus' hips. "Don'." His quiet lover whispers. "Jus'.... jus' lemme."

"Oh, baby," he whispers and strokes his bottom lip with his thumb lovingly. "Let me take you to bed, okay? I'll take care of it all."

Unsurprisingly, Daryl lets him.

They make it to the Master bedroom before Daryl attacks him again. He kisses the older man back, tasting cigarette smoke on him more than anything. "Daryl," he says sharply when the man's kisses pass the point of gentle bruising. 

Daryl snaps up, looking like a wounded animal at the scold. "'m sorry," he tells Jesus as if the man doesn't already know. 

Jesus hushes his lover and pecks his lips once more before stepping back and shrugging off his outer layers of clothing. He watches Daryl watch him, eyes showing more emotion than in any other situation ever. When Jesus is down to his boxers, he steps forward again and pushes Daryl until he lands sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You g'nna fuck tha' guy 'Chonne foun'?" Daryl asks him angrily as Jesus crawls into his lap.

"Should I?" He answers with the side of his mouth upturned and amusement dancing in his eyes. Jealous Daryl is possibly one of his favorite sides of Daryl that the man has shown him, right up there with Protective Daryl and Shy Daryl.

Of course the older man doesn't answer verbally. Instead his lips lay a trail of fire across Jesus' collarbones, and down to his right nipple, where his teeth tug gently until the bud is nice and hard. Jesus moans loudly and slips his arms around Daryl's shoulders, gripping at the hairs on the back of his neck. He rolls his hips teasingly.

"What happened on your run?" He whispers a few minutes after Daryl has both his nipples red and wet, now working on creating the largest hickey he can on the spot where Jesus' neck and shoulder meet. Daryl grunts something out and Jesus frowns. "We agreed you would talk, baby. Do I need to make you?"

Daryl winces. "Nothin' really happened. Go't some books, some toys for Lil' Ass Kicker, jus' some stuff. Foun' a pharmacy, but it was already picked, only go't some low-grade shit."

"Then what's wrong?" Jesus asks seriously. His body is protesting the hold up, but he loves being able to get Daryl talking things out. He wishes he had more time to spend with the man, but with them living in different Compounds and only seeing one-another every few weeks unless there's a rare run-in or a big find, it's hard.

Of course, his ever emotionally-scarred lover tries to avoid the talking portion of their meetings and this time is no different. Jesus stops him from getting back to work on his claim and Daryl grunts. "Ya brough' tha'  _prick_."

 _Oh_ , Jesus laughs internally with glee. He should have known this was about Alex. Daryl, along with everyone else, knew that Alex and he were somewhat seeing one another during the fragile beginning of the alliance between Alexandria and Hilltop. During that time, though, Jesus was often back and forth between the two Communities and at one point he spent almost an entire month here in Alexandria. Alex didn't agree with that and thought he could storm through and demand Jesus back to Hilltop like a scolded puppy.

It didn't go over too well with the new friends Jesus had acquired at that point and Alex was sent scurrying away with a bruised ego and a new status of single. Some, like Michonne, still don't like him from that first impression.

When he and Daryl had first started this _thing_  a few months back, it was still brand new when Alex tried to get Jesus back. Daryl, possessive and lovely Daryl, though passive aggressive has had a slow burning hatred for Alex ever since. Even with the other man (somewhat) moving on after being rejected again. 

"Baby," Jesus cooes, if only because he knows Daryl loves the nickname behind the flustered skin and halfhearted dirty looks. "Glenn wanted to come, but Maggie is too close to being due, and Bertie went on a run with the other guys. There was no one else and you know the rules."

His lover huffs, everything but pouting. "He still wan' ya?"

"He can want all he wants." Jesus responds not unkindly. "Who am I with now?"

Daryl makes a face like he doesn't want to believe it, but he relaxes eventually.

Now that the hard part is over, Jesus gives him what he knows his lover actually wants. He relieves him of his vest and shirt, laying him down and kissing the scar across his chest once before sliding down and kneeling between his thighs. He palms the older man through his pants, listening to his throaty grunts. 

"Gonna suck you hard, then ride you until you come. Maybe make you twice." Jesus tells him, not only because Daryl is into dirty talk, but because he knows the man feels more comfortable when he knows even the slightest bit of the plan.

"Wan'a bend ya over." Daryl whispers as Jesus rids him of his pants and boxers, leaving him bare and half off the bed.

"Maybe." Jesus responds with a grin before taking Daryl's half hard cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the underside of his cock as he goes down.

Daryl's cock is beautiful. His entire body is beautiful, really. He's got three or four inches of height on Jesus himself, and he's built up far more muscle mass. While Jesus is lean with a runner's type body, Daryl is all wide-shoulders and thick biceps. His cock is almost too perfectly proportionate to the rest of his body, about eight inches in length and two inches wide. Jesus isn't much of a size queen, nor does he really care for shape and whatnot of a cock. As long as his partner can get him off, he happens to be fine. But everything about Daryl's cock was mouthwatering from the shape to the color.

"Fuck," Daryl whispers when Jesus pulls back to tongue at the slit while sucking merely on the head, reaching under him to fondle his sack. "Yeah, misse' ya mouth on me."

Jesus continues his ministrations until Daryl is hard and leaking pre-cum. Of course, Daryl whines at the loss of his mouth and Jesus stands, grinning at him. "Thought you wanted to bend me over, baby? I can finish you off like this and then find another cock to sit on." He teases.

Daryl growls lowly at his words, sitting up and grabbing Jesus before bending him over the mattress and pulling his pants down. Jesus lets him this time, spreading his legs and pushing his ass out invitingly. Daryl bends down and presses his tongue flat across the rim of his hole, making him sigh happily, relaxing down into the bed as his lover licks him open.

He could come from this, he knows. Has before. As a punishment to Daryl for acting out over something minuscule, Jesus didn't let the man come until he had made Jesus come using only his tongue. It was perfect, Daryl fucking him open with his tongue, lapping at him like a man starved. Jesus had come without touching his own dick and then dropped to his knees and proceeded to drive Daryl crazy with his mouth before swallowing him whole and sending him on his way.

He's brought back form his musing when a slick finger slides into him, his hole clenching around said finger. "Oh, baby," he mewls happily. "Can't wait to feel you inside me. Been too long."

Daryl's pushing another one inside of him before roughly beginning to fuck him with his fingers, stretching him as he goes and smartly avoiding his prostate. He manages three fingers before pulling out and pushing Jesus further up on the bed so he's on his hands and knees.

Jesus turns his head and looks back at him. "You owe me. I still want to ride you sometime before I leave tomorrow. You hear me?"

"Yes," Daryl breathes and grabs his hips, lining his cock up and slowly pushing inside of his young lover. Jesus doesn't need it, he usually likes the burn of his hole stretching around Daryl's cock, but he knows Daryl likes watching the inches disappear inside of him as least for the first few thrusts. "Fuck, your ass feels go _od_." He says like a prayer, " _God_."

"No quite." Jesus teases before moaning when Daryl pulls back and slams home, hitting dead center on his prostate.

Then, he beings taking Jesus apart with every brutal, savage thrust. The younger man doubts he'll ever find someone else who can fuck him the way Daryl does. He peels apart every layer that he is, wrenching the sounds that he makes from his body. His pleasure derivatives from Jesus' own. He knows exactly what Jesus wants, what his body wants. And Jesus knows this is what Daryl needs, the false control he can give him. 

Daryl bends between thrusts and kisses at his lover's neck, his breath coming out in hot puffs against Jesus' skin. He almost whimpers and he knows exactly what Daryl is thinking without him verbally giving it away.  _They can't do this for you, not like I can._ Jealous Daryl is beautiful.

"Gon'a come on m'cock?" He hears instead, the sheets tearing under the bite of his nails and his hips bruising under the bite of Daryl's.

"Yeah, baby," he moans louder than he probably should. It's still midday and anyone could be walking by. "Gonna come, then want you to come inside me. Gonna sit and listen to Michonne talk about that guy with your come dripping out of me."

That, of course, does it. Daryl bites his neck sharply and drives into him harder if possible. His goal is to make Jesus come and he reaches it, the smaller man under him squirting out all over the suspected clean sheets.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jesus feels Daryl fill him with his come, then continue to thrust gently in and out of his mess with muttered curses leaving his mouth as he watches. When he finally pulls out, Jesus crawls over to the other side of the bed and falls back, spreading his legs and allowing Daryl to crawl in between them, laying his head on Jesus' stomach as the younger man plays with his hair.

"Feel better?" He whispers lovingly.

Daryl grunts in affirmative, relaxing into Jesus' touches.

(Jesus never goes to relieve Alex of his post, instead letting Daryl fuck him twice more before going to have dinner with the Grimes family, indeed dripping of Daryl's claim on him.)


End file.
